guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dishonorable Combatant System
Dishonor? As in you bring shame to our family for stealing faction? Finally ffs this is so awsome --Cursed Angel 07:22, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Finally! If I had this a long time ago, my failure to keep up my 29 win streak in AB due to leechers wouldn't been that bad. Now if only I could do /reportluxons.... Flechette 11:24, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Not all Luxons are bad. Like the ones that don't AB! --Vipermagi 15:41, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Says a member of a faction that used to use EoE bombers guesting in luxon guilds to sabotage the luxon side, and who can forget the good times when kurzicks could exploit the gates in Kaanai Canyon to capture points before the match even started? Yeah, you're an honorable lot all right. May the might of the armada never falter! -Gildan Bladeborn 20:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Anet did it backwards Players have incentive to leave if they don't want to play with noobs and idiots. The solution is to have separate arenas for players who are bad at the game and for those who have more experience. For myself, after I type /resign I just switch to the internet browser open in the background and do other things until my team gets finished off or also resigns.--Mont 07:44, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :It's stuff like that that made ANet introduce this new system Silver Sunlight 08:13, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Anet's idea and intent are good, but I've all ready seem worse outcomes because of this. The main one is people who suicide. I'd rather they leave than suicide, cause at least it shows their intent. I hate leavers, but this fix doesn't feel right either. I do like the idea of ranked arena play. The only PvP where they match you up based on skill right now is GvG. That's pretty low for an initially PvP based game. But the true backwards part is the gladiator title. You have people just playing arenas for the title. I personally play the arenas for fun, and it got a lot less fun once titles were introduced. Remove the titles, remove the lechers, leavers and the suiciders. Actually, you may still have some who do it for faction, but it would do more to help than the dishonor system. Honestly, if the only reason your in the arenas is for a title, than you should be doing something else anyways. Something you would do just for the fun of doing it. --Mooseyfate 16:36, 28 September 2007 (UTC) More simply, it's been a no-brainer for a long time that Anet should reset the counter for how many games a team has left before being transfered to TA when a player leaves. For those who enjoy RA because of it's shorter time commitments and random element, it's broken gameplay when replacement team members are the only members who don't get a Glad point (because TA teams frequently are impossible to defeat without a coordinated team build). Having players leave mid-match if a team member leaks that their team already has a number of wins, as I've seen happen, poisons the community.--Mont 16:57, 28 September 2007 (UTC) So I get punished if...? *Players who report a team member for leeching without a third of their team also reporting that player will also receive 2 dishonor points. So if my team doesn't know how to report or just chooses not to, I get punished? If more than 2/3 of my team are leechers, (unlikely but plausible), I get punished? On a side note, can I only report people inside my 4 man team in Alliance Battles?[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 15:11, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Are you stating that second one as a fact and asking why, or is it asking for the answer? And to your first note, that's to help with people that just spam reports at people as griefing, if they do then they get dishonor and eventually won't be able to play --Gimmethegepgun 15:14, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Wow, will this really work well? I bet I'll get dishonor points for being a noob that goes about nuke-capping shrines in AB instead of heading towards a large mob with my suicidal teammates (esp suicidal if we're one short due to a leecher/afker). "Stick together team", uh no thanks - you don't win by charging into a mob at _their_ res shrine. Then I can't play for X minutes. :Why don't they just add an Exclude list (a bit like the Ignore list). If I don't want to end up in a team with someone I put them on my Exclude list. Sure someone could try to add everyone in a random arena's district in order to create a team, but there are easy ways around that (e.g. for every person you have on your exclude list, your odds of getting into a match are reduced -seems fair that if you want to be picky, you don't get to play as much ). Something like the Exclude List has been suggested before by others, and I haven't seen any well reasoned objections to that idea (I suspect some objectors could be leechers who know it'll work too well ;) ). I don't end up in the same team as someone on my Exclude List, but we both still have a chance of playing with others. ::Hard to exicute changes to CHANCE of including team members, might mean a rewrite of the engine. Sometimes the SOLUTION is bigger than the problem! RT | Talk 18:02, 28 September 2007 (UTC) /report not working for me and some other people in my guild... geez its ab weekend that system must work properly :it works now. --Kyrax 20:18, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Getting it for ourselves One of us needs to get it to show the icon for dishonor, i'll volontear myself, unless it involves getting account marked! RT | Talk 20:05, 28 September 2007 (UTC) In game appear --Dunkoro 20:16, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I'd already got it, here's the hex: RT | Talk 20:19, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::i framed it if u dont mind --Dunkoro 20:20, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks RT | Talk 20:21, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::A hex spell? Can it be removed? :P''~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 20:23, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Probably not. Sometimes it dosn't show up! RT | Talk 20:27, 28 September 2007 (UTC)